My Father's Kindness
by vialesana
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu memiliki figur ayah yang begitu baik dan penyayang, paman dan bibi yang memperlakukanmu sedemikian persis seperti ayahmu, sementara sifatmu justru sangatlah bawel, nakal, dan sulit diatur? Warning!: Semi-Canon, OC, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!: **Semi-Canon, OC, OOC?, etc.

.

**My Father's Kindness  
**(don't like? don't read.)

.

Seorang pemimpin muda Suna duduk seraya melepit kedua lengannya di dada. Dengan roman wajah datar ia termenung mengamati, atau lebih tepat menunggu anak perempuan yang sibuk menuntaskan sarapan.

Gaara, nama daripada sang pemimpin Suna. Pria 28 tahun itu merenggut gelar kehormatan Godaime Kazekage sejak memijak usia 15 tahun. Ia menggenggam sanubari Kunoichi, berdiam satu rumah dan menyusun sebuah keluarga kala menyandang umur cukup 'matang'.

Takdir tak mengizinkan mereka melintasi kebahagiaan. Gaara harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kini ia hidup sebagai _single parent _demi memenuhi kebutuhan putri kecil mereka satu-satunya, Sabaku no Kiara. Anak berumur 4 tahun itu hidup tanpa sosok seorang ibu yang semestinya menjadi bingkai dalam melengkapi keutuhan keluarga. Sayang, nyawa wanita lemah lembut itu melayang usai melahirkan Kiara. Dedup jantungnya melemah saat mendekap bayi pertama mereka. Gaara yang waktu mengetahui situasi sontak membuncah. Ia melepas kepergian isterinya yang tak sanggup terselamatkan pihak rumah sakit.

Meski Kiara memiliki satu orang tua, ia bahagia. Gaara memanjakan, bersikap halus serta sabar pada anaknya. Ia menyempatkan diri pulang awal untuk bisa berjumpa dan bercanda bersama Kiara sesibuk apapun pekerjaan Kage. Sama dengan sikap paman dan bibinya yang begitu peduli. Kankurou dan Temari ialah kedua kakak Gaara. Mereka menyayangi Kiara seperti mengasihi buah hati mereka kelak. Kankurou dan Temari kerap membubuhi sokongan kala Gaara kewalahan mengasuh Kiara.

"Bisa percepat sarapanmu?"

Gaara mendesah 'tuk sekian kali. Ia tak habis pikir, putrinya acap kali lambat menghabiskan makanan. Terlalu lama. Gaara menunggu hingga nyaris satu jam, tapi Kiara belum menyelesaikan makan. Satu kunyahan anak berambut merah sebahu itu sama dengan lima kunyahan sang ayah. Bagaimana tidak lama?

"Sebentar, ayah!" Kiara memprotes. Pipinya menggembung sebal.

"Cepat habiskan. Ayah bisa terlambat kerja," timpal Gaara, lantas mengacak puncak kepala putrinya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ayah! Tungguin Kiara dong!" putri sang Kazekage sigap menelan sisa _miso soup_ sekaligus dan mengekor ayahnya di ambang pintu. "Bibi! Kiara pergi dulu, ya!" pamit Kiara kemudian ke pengasuh mudanya.

"Hati-hati, nona Kiara!" ia menyahut mengayunkan tangan.

.

.

Atmosfer ruang kerja Gaara berlainan dari hari-hari kemarin, sebab putri Godaime Kazekage berada di sana hari ini. Ia bersikeras mengikuti sang ayah ke gedung Kaze karena bosan di rumah. Gaara pun memperbolehkan kendati awalnya menolak. Ia tak mau merepotkan pihak lain akibat sikap Kiara yang _overacting_.

Dan sepadan gambaran Gaara, bibir mungil Kiara tak kunjung bungkam. Ia bertanya ini-itu setiap Shinobi berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Menangkap ocehan si kecil, Gaara cuma menggeleng. Puluhan pertanyaan terlontar tanpa sanggup disahut satu persatu. Semua tertampung padat dalam kepala Gaara. Maklum, baru pertama ia berkunjung gedung Kaze.

"Ayah, itu gedung apa?"

"Ayah, nama burung itu apa?"

"Ayah, orang-orang yang wajahnya keriput itu siapa?"

"Ayah, kenapa tanaman itu tajam-tajam seperti rambut?"

"Itu apa itu, ayah?"

Entah sudah nomor keberapa Kiara mengemukakan pertanyaan. Gaara tak tahu. Kiara berdiri di belakang kursi kerja Gaara. Ia berjinjit setinggi mungkin, memegang sisi jendela yang berbentuk bundar dengan kedua jemari-jemari kecilnya, berupaya mengamati pemandangan luar.

Gaara menggumuli kertas kerja sembari sesekali mengawasi pergerakan Kiara seputar ruangan. Anak bertubuh kerdil itu berlari ke sana kemari. Kadang ia berdendang, bernyanyi sendiri di atas sofa, kemudian kembali ke jendela dan melihat-lihat luar gedung.

"Ayah ayah," penasaran. Kiara memerhatikan Gaara yang tengah menulis. Ia berdempetan sisi meja. Kepala Kiara mendongak karena tingginya belum melampaui tinggi perkakas kantor itu. "Ayah ga cape ya?" kata Kiara dengan nada khas anak-anak.

Gaara bergumam tanpa mengalihkan perhatian, "Tidak."

Bocah itu merenung sepersekian detik, "Ayah nulis apa?" tanyanya menyambung.

"Menulis kertas kerja."

Kiara lalu bertanya lagi, "Kertas kerja apa?"

"Kertas kerja para Shinobi," sahut sang ayah, belum memandang putri kecilnya.

"Shinobi itu apa?"

Gaara berhenti menulis, dlalihkan pekerjaan itu sejenak dan menatap Kiara di sebelahnya, "Shinobi adalah kita," jawab Gaara sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Shinobi adalah seseorang yang ahli dalam hal Jutsu." ia menambahkan.

Kiara membulatkan mulutnya, tapi ia justru melayangkan pertanyaan dengan muka polos, "Jutsu itu apa?"

Gaara menarik napas sabar. Berbicara bersama putri kecilnya memang tiada habis. Ketika Gaara bicara atau menjawab pertanyaan, ungkapan lain timbul bertubi-tubi.

'_Dasar anak-anak,_' batin Gaara.

"Lho? Kiara? Kau di sini?"

"Bibiiiii!" Kiara menyeringai, berlarian dan merengkuh erat Temari yang balas memeluknya.

Gaara beruntung. Kakak tertuanya masuk ke ruang kerja. Sosok Temari bagai malaikat penolong. Keberadaan Temari berarti kesempatan Gaara meluangkan waktu membereskan tugas-tugas Kage.

Mengerti sorot mata si bungsu, Temari lantas menggandeng Kiara keluar ruangan, mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai es krim.

.

.

Langit berwarna merah kekuningan menyelimuti lapisan udara. Gaara merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya, ditumpuk seluruh kertas kerja sedemikian rapi di atas meja, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kiara, ayo pulang!" panggilan sang ayah menghentikan aktifitas bermain anaknya hari ini. Gaara menjemput Kiara di taman dekat gedung Kaze.

Anak berambut merah itu asyik berayun-ayun ditemani Temari. Tanpa suruhan lagi, ia langsung menghampiri dan menggandeng Gaara. Temari turut berjalan berdampingan dan pulang bersama.

.

.

"Ngantuk?" langkah Gaara terjeda, menyadari Kiara mengucek-ucek mata. Kedua _emerald_ anak itu sangat sayu, jelas ia menahan kantuk. Tersenyum. Gaara menurunkan posisi tubuh, menyesuaikan ukuran tubuh Kiara. "Kemarilah," perintah Gaara.

Menurut. Kiara menaiki punggung sang ayah. Hanya butuh sekitar tiga menit baginya untuk merasuki mimpi indah. Dengkuran kecil Kiara yang sayup menghiasi perjalanan pulang.

"Kelelahan, ya?" tanya Temari.

"Aa..." Gaara menaikkan sudut bibirnya, melirik wajah polos si kecil tertidur di bahu belakangnya. Ia merasakan hembusan napas hangat nan lembut keluar melalui alat pernapasan Kiara.

"Gaara," panggil Temari.

Pria itu menoleh.

"Kiara sebentar lagi ulang tahun yang ke-5. Kau tidak menyiapkan rencana spesial?"

Gaara membisu. Ia berpaling, menolehkan kepala ke kapas-kapas jingga di atas sana. Ya, tak sadar umur Kiara hampir genap 5 tahun, artinya selama itu ia berjuang sebagai _single parent_. Tidak mudah, namun Gaara melaksanakan kewajibannya baik-baik. Jika tak ada Temari dan Kankurou, Gaara pasti kerepotan mengurus Kiara. Ia sungguh berhutang budi pada kedua kakaknya.

"Gaara?" Kebingungan. Temari mengangkat sebelah alis mata.

"Aku… tidak tahu," jawab Gaara akhirnya.

"Kau bagaimana sih?" Temari menarik napas panjang dan menggeleng heran. Punya atau tak punya anak, Gaara kerap mengatakan kehabisan ide bila mesti menyusun strategi yang berkaitan ulang tahun. "Sebagai ayah, kau harusnya menyiapkan kejutan. Dari tahun ke tahun selalu aku yang memikirkan hal itu."

"Soal perayaan, wanita biasanya menyimpan rencana menarik ketimbang pria."

"Mau berkilah, Godaime Kazekage?" selidik Temari. "Kau tak pernah berubah. Dasar."

Tak seling berapa menit, Temari menjentikkan jemarinya. Seringai terjun ke raut wajah wanita berkuncir empat tersebut, "Aku menemukan rencana menyenangkan!"

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, tanggal 26 Mei.

"Kiara, bangun, Kiara."

Tubuh anak berambut merah itu bergoyang-goyang. Seseorang sengaja mengguncangnya 'tuk lekas membuka mata. Bukan terbangun, sebaliknya Kiara mengamuk tak jelas dengan mata terpejam dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher.

Seseorang itu lalu mengguncangnya kedua kali, "Kiaraaaa… ayo banguuuunn…"

Kesal. Anak perempuan itu beranjak bangun, "Kiara masih ngantuuukk!"

Matanya tersingkap sempurna. Gaara dan Temari. Kedua orang dewasa itu berada di depannya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'. Kiara meringis senang, menyadari sang ayah duduk di sampingnya membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Kiara meniup api yang menari-nari pada lilin berbentuk angka 5 di puncak kue tart coklatnya yang dihiasi gula-gula bertuliskan '_Otanjoubi Omedetou!_'.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Gaara, mengecup lembut sisi wajah putrinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kiara-ku!" Temari menyambut suka ria. Ia mencondongkan badan, memeluk gemas makhluk mungil itu. "Semoga Kiara makin pintar, cantik, penurut, sayang ayah, bibi, dan paman Kankurou!" ia mendoakan.

Kiara terkekeh, "Makasih, ayah… Makasih, bibi!"

"Yuk, keluar? Ada kejutan buat Kiara lhooo… Ayo?" ajak Temari seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Benarkah, bibi?"

Dengan pakaian piyama biru muda bercorak kepala beruang, Kiara turun dan mengikuti langkah Temari. Kala mereka membuka pintu, seorang pria menyambut kehadirannya. Ia mengenakan kostum anjing _Akita Inu_.

"Guk-guk!" pria itu melucukan cara bicaranya.

"Paman Kankurou?" Kiara tertawa tergelak-gelak, diikuti tawa geli Temari.

Benar, semua adalah ulah kakak tertua Sabaku. Gara-gara rencananya, Kankurou rela berwujud konyol begini. Temari memerintahkannya memakai kostum anjing sambil berperilaku layaknya hewan lucu itu sebagai kejutan ulang tahun. Meski bersusah payah menolak, Kankurou menyetujui suruhan sang kakak. Maka, berubahlah ia menjadi anjing jadi-jadian.

Kostum anjing itu menutupi tubuh dari atas hingga bawah. Tangan serta kakinya menyerupai bentuk kaki anjing. Kepalanya terdapat cuping telinga dan buntut melingkar di bagian belakang, sedangkan wajah Kankurou cemong-cemong. Keduabelah pipi pria itu dicoret membentuk kumis menggunakan oli, hidungnya diberi hidung tambahan bulat warna hitam yang terbuat dari karet. Lengkap penderitaan Kankurou hari ini. Tapi ia rela melakukan demi keponakan tersayang.

"Guk-guk!"

"Paman lucu sekali!" kata Kiara, memeluk Kankurou.

"Pamanmu satu ini memang punya banyak keahlian." Temari terkekeh.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Hei, Temari!" protes Kankurou.

"Woah, ada anjing bisa bicara, eh?" kelakar wanita itu, disusul tawa lepas Kiara.

Gaara menyungging senyuman simpul, mengamati mereka bertiga yang asyik bercanda satu sama lain. Kiara tampak senang merayakan hari ulang tahun. Gaara bahagia memiliki keluarga yang rela mencurahkan segenap kasih sayang untuk Kiara. Ia berharap sang isteri turut memperingati hari kelahiran si malaikat kecil di sisinya, melihat bagaimana perkembangannya dari tahun ke tahun.

Kediaman Sabaku pagi itu ramai oleh pesta ulang tahun putri Kazekage. Mereka menikmati keseluruhan acara walaupun tak banyak orang turut merayakan. Karena bagi Gaara, yang terpenting adalah kebersamaan dan kehangatan antar anggota keluarga.

.

.

"Ayah…"

"Hm?"

"Makasih, karena ayah udah kasih Kiara kejutan," tutur bocah yang hendak tidur itu. "Kiara senang banget!" serunya menyeringai.

Gaara mendengus. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi mengelus lembut kepala sang buah hati tanpa henti, "Ayah senang mendengarnya," aku Gaara.

"Ayah…" ia memanggil lagi.

"Hm?"

"Kiara sayang ayah.."

Gaara memicingkan mata seraya mengulum senyum, lantas dikecupnya kening lebar Kiara. Anak yang telah menginjak umur 5 tahun itu memejamkan mata ketika bibir halus sang ayah mengenai permukaan kulitnya

"Ayah jauh lebih menyayangimu," ujar Gaara, mengusap kepala Kiara, membenarkan posisi selimutnya. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Kiara tak lama memejamkan mata. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sebelah tangan Gaara. Ia coba menyelami khayalannya, sementara sang ayah bersenandung kecil sebagai 'sahabat' malamnya. Gaara tahu ia memiliki suara yang tak seindah penyanyi terkenal, tapi Kiara tetap menyukainya. Malaikat kecil itu tak peduli seberapa buruk dendang ayahnya hingga ia mendengkur pulas.

"_Oyasumi_, Kiara," bisik Gaara.

.

.

"Nona Kiara mau ke mana?"

Suatu siang yang terik. Anak pemimpin desa tersebut mengenakan sepatu, hendak meninggalkan rumah. Pengasuh muda satu-satunya menahan Kiara berpergian. Bagaimanapun pengawasan merupakan salah satu pekerjaan utama menjaga Kiara mengingat ia putri tunggal Godaime Kazekage.

"Mau jalan-jalan, bibi!" jawab Kiara.

"Bibi temani, ya?"

Anak itu menggeleng-geleng, "Ngga! Kiara pergi sendirian!" tolaknya.

"Nona Kiara jangan bicara begitu. Tuan Gaara bilang, pergi ke manapun harus ditemani bibi," kata pengasuh itu sabar, memegang pundak Kiara dari belakang.

"Kiara ke Oase sebentar," ia bersikeras menolak. "Tapi bibi tunggu di rumah, ya. Kiara ke sana sendiri."

"Jangan, nona Kiara. Bagaimana kalau tuan Gaara marah? Bibi takut…"

"Bibi ga perlu takut. Ayah 'kan bukan orang pemarah," ujar Kiara santai. "Sudah ya bibi…" ia melengos keluar pintu.

"Eh, nona Kiara! Tunggu!" pengasuh muda itu mendesah panjang. Ia akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan Kiara menjauh.

Tekak, bawel, dan sukar diatur. Deskripsi tersebut melekat kental pada Kiara, berbanding terbalik akan sifat sang ayah yang pendiam dan pintar. Wajar Gaara tak mampu mengontrol buah hatinya. Beruntunglah ia karena punya kesabaran luar biasa menghadapi Kiara.

.

.

Gaara menggedor pintu kediamannya, menunggu seseorang membukakannya. Sunyi. Gaara mengetuk beberapa kali lagi, meyakinkan ada orang di rumahnya. Diputarnya knop dan pintu itu, ternyata tak terkunci. Segeralah Gaara masuk dan mendapati pengasuh Kiara tertidur di kursi meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"T-Tuan Gaara?" si pengasuh tersentak mengetahui kepulangan pemiliki rumah. Ia buru-buru memperbaiki posisi, kemudian berdiri tegap. "A-Anda sudah kembali?"

"Di mana Kiara?" Gaara memalingkan pandangan, mencari putri kecilnya.

Pengasuh itu mencelangap. Ia baru teringat membiarkan Kiara berkeliaran di luar rumah tanpa perhatian. Ia pun sadar, sejak siang hingga sore Kiara tak kunjung pulang dari Oase. Pengasuh itu benar-benar melalaikan kewajiban mengasuh Kiara. Ia tertidur nyenyak seolah tak menyandang tanggung jawab besar.

"A-Anu, tuan," pengasuh itu tergagap. "Nona Kiara…. tidak ada di sini." ia mengaku gentar. Kepalanya merunduk dalam.

Iris _aquamarine_ Gaara memicing tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Si pengasuh menelan _saliva_, "Siang tadi nona Kiara bermain di luar. Tapi… saya tak tahu jika nona Kiara belum kembali sekarang."

"Kau melepasnya sendirian?" irama suara Gaara meningkat.

"S-Saya minta maaf, tuan. S-Saya ingin menemaninya, t-tapi nona Kiara menolak dan pergi begitu saja." ia menjelaskan.

"Apapun yang Kiara katakan, semestinya kau tak mengizinkannya bermain sendiri. Apa kau kurang mengerti?"

"S-saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, tuan."

Godaime Kazekage itu memijat pelipis, "Bukankah kukatakan padamu untuk mengawasi Kiara ke manapun? Kenapa kau tak mengindahkan perintahku?"

Si pengasuh muda mengelukkan punggung, "Maaf, tuan. S-saya amat menyesal. Saya tak bermaksud …"

"Sudahlah," Gaara menyela kalimat. "Sekarang di mana dia?"

.

.

'_Nona Kiara bilang ia pergi ke Oase. Selain itu, saya tidak tahu._'

Usai pengasuh memberitahu ke mana buah hatinya berada, Gaara menyusul seorang diri. Dengan mengenakan jubah merah keunguannya, ia melangkah cepat menuju Oase di samping langit kian menggelap.

Gaara tiba di Oase. Tak ada seorangpun. Sepi. Gaara mendekati tepi danau, berharap bertemu wujud makhluk mungil itu. Tidak ada. Gaara tak menemukannya.

'_Di mana dia?_'

"Kiara! Kiara!" pemimpin muda itu berlari mengitari Oase. Seputar danau, di sekitar pepohonan, di manapun. Gaara tak pula mendapatkan batang hidung anaknya. "Kau di mana, Kiara!" teriak Gaara berulang.

"Anda mencari putri kesayanganmu, Godaime Kazekage?"

Gaara memutar tubuh. _Aquamarine_-nya sontak membelalak. Empat pria Suna berbadan besar dan bertato memperlihatkan diri di balik semak-semak. Salah satu dari mereka mendekap Kiara yang meronta-ronta.

"K-Kiara?"

"Ayah, tolong!" anak berambut merah itu bergerak-gerak, berusaha melepas lengan besar nan berotot Shinobi yang mengalungi lehernya. Kedua sisi mukanya lembap karena air mata.

"Lepaskan dia!" Gaara menggeram.

Keempat Shinobi itu terkekeh. Mereka berpaling haluan, menjauhi sang Kazekage.

"Kyaaaaa! Ayaaaahh!"

"K-Kalian, tunggu! Tch!" Gaara menggertakkan gigi, mengejar para penyandera.

.

.

Langit telah sepenuhnya kelam. Gaara mengejar keempat Shinobi Suna yang menculik putrinya. Entah apa dan kenapa mereka melakukan ini. Mereka terus berlari hingga keluar perbatasan desa Suna, menempuh padang pasir dan menerobos pelosok hutan. Gaara hampir kehabisan oksigen karena tiada jeda berlari mengikuti pergerakan Shinobi itu.

"Cukup sampai sini! Apa mau kalian!" Gaara menginterogasi kala orang-orang tersebut akhirnya berhenti.

"Ayah!"

"Diam!" Shinobi yang mendekap Kiara mengeraskan eratan tangan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia meraih sebuah kunai dari tas peralatan dan mengacungkan langsung ke leher Kiara. "Kazekage! Berikan semua harta Sunagakure pada kami, atau nyawa anakmu melayang!"

Kening Gaara bertaut, "A-Apa?"

Salah Shinobi lain angkat bersuara, "Kenapa, Kazekage? Bukankah menurutmu memberikan harta adalah hal termudah?"

Gaara termangu. Ini gila. Keempat Shinobi itu nekat menyandera karena membutuhkan banyak uang. Mustahil Gaara mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Tapi jika ia tak menuruti permintaan, jiwa Kiara masih berada dalam ancaman besar. Gaara tak bisa serampangan bertindak atau hidup putrinya akan …

"Kita selesaikan baik-baik." Gaara mengusulkan.

"Kami tak percaya omonganmu!" Shinobi lainnya memekik.

"Ya! Kami butuh bukti!" teman lainnya menyambung kalimat.

"Akan kubuktikan asal kalian membebaskan putriku," tutur Gaara tenang.

"Hei, Kazekage!" Shinobi kepala bersulah yang merupakan pemimpin mereka menunjuk Gaara. "Dengar, kami tidak selemah yang kau kira! Cepat lakukan perintah kami jika kau menginginkan …"

"Aargh!"

Salah anggota yang mendekap Kiara memekik sakit. Kiara, makhluk kecil itu diam-diam mengambil kesempatan. Ia menggigit lengan Shinobi itu sekuat tenaga dan berlari ke arah Gaara.

"Bodoh! Kau melamunkan apa!"

"Makhluk cebol itu menggigit tanganku!"

"Ayah!" Kiara menenggelamkan wajah di pelukan ayahnya.

Gaara mendengus, "Anak pintar."

"Jangan senang dulu, Kazekage! Kau kira kami menyerah?" pemimpin Shinobi itu meraung marah. "Serang dia!"

Gaara sigap memberi putrinya perlindungan, menuntun ia berdiri di belakangnya tatkala serangan keempat Shinobi hendak mendobrak pertahanan pasir. Level Kage memang berbeda dari level Shinobi biasa. Pemimpin muda itu mudah mengelak serangan demi serangan Shinobi dengan wajah datarnya. Meski bertarung sembari menjaga Kiara, Gaara kuasa menundukkan mereka satu persatu. Para kriminal tersungkur berlumuran darah. Tak seorangpun bergerak-gerak, menandakan nyawa mereka lenyap. Pasir-pasir Gaara merasuk kembali ke dalam guci secara otomatis. Pertarungan sengit selesai.

"Ayah, Kiara takut." anak 5 tahun itu bergemetar. Mukanya pucat pasi karena _shock_.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia bertekuk lutut, membelai sisi wajah Kiara, "Jangan takut. Semua sudah berakhir," katanya lembut. Ia pun bangkit berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

"Ayah, awas!"

Terlambat. Seorang Shinobi diam-diam menyisakan tenaganya. Ia berpura-pura mati dan menyerang Gaara dari belakang. Ujung Kunai menusuk tepat di perut kiri sang Kazekage, menembus hingga bagian depan tubuhnya. Gaara terlalu lengah.

"Kena kau!" Shinobi itu menorehkan seringai kemenangan.

"Guh!"

Cairan kental merembah di sudut bibir Gaara. Ia mengernyit, darah mengalir kian banyak. Shinobi itu sengaja memutar-mutar Kunai yang masih tertancap di perut Gaara berkali-kali dan menusuknya lebih dalam, sukses membuat Gaara mengerang.

"Uwaahhh!" Shinobi itu berteriak, terhempas dan mati.

Gaara menggunakan sisa _chakra_ untuk menggerakkan pasir. Godaime Kazekage itu kembali berlutut. Ia menarik paksa Kunai di perutnya, meninggalkan aliran darah di sana.

"Ayah!" Kiara menghampiri dengan panik. Matanya melimpahkan cairan bening.

Gaara mengusap jejak air mata putrinya, "Jangan menangis. Ayah baik-baik saja," kilahnya, mengenyahkan kecemasan Kiara di tengah rasa sakit

Gaara membungkuk, hendak membentuk tumpuan pasir dan berniat membawa Kiara ke Suna, namun nihil. Gaara tak mampu berkonsentrasi, bahkan memiliki tenaga akibat rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Pemimpin muda itu terkalahkan oleh situasi terdesak. Gaara melepas guci pasir, bersandar pada batang pohon besar, kemudian menekan perut kirinya yang merembeskan darah. Ia meringis mengerutkan dahi, matanya terpejam, deru napasnya mulai tak beraturan, pori-pori kulitnya menimbulkan peluh dingin. Bekas tikaman Kunai tadi memicu sensasi luar biasa menyakitkan. Lukanya berdenyut-denyut tak keruan.

"Ayah, bertahanlah!" Kiara tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dan tahu harus berbuat apa, melainkan terdiam memandang Gaara. Anak 5 tahun itu ketakutan.

Menyadari kersahan buah hati, Gaara tersenyum memaksa, mengusik kepala Kiara, "Tenanglah, ayah hanya butuh istirahat. Beberapa menit lagi…. kita kembali ke Suna." kalimat Gaara agak terputus.

Ragu. Kiara akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Wajahnya merah padam karena tersengut-sengut.

.

.

Entah berapa menit Kiara menunggu ayahnya beristirahat. Sejak 40 menit lalu tak ada pembicaraan, hanya terdengar samar-samar napas Kazekage yang terengah-engah menahan sakit. Bocah beriris _emerald_ itu bersandar berdampingan bersama sang ayah. Kiara mencengkeram lengan Gaara, memperhatikan suasana hutan gelap gulita nan menyeramkan.

"Ayah… ayah…" Kiara memanggil, menghinggut Gaara pelan. Senyap. Tak ada jawaban. "Ayah… kapan kita pulang? Kiara takut," panggilnya kedua kali.

Hening. Tetap tak ada tanggapan.

Penasaran. Kiara menatap Gaara, dipegangnya kening pria itu hati-hati, '_Badan ayah panas sekali!_'

"Ayah! Ayah!" Kiara berseru, memastikan keadaan Gaara. Percuma. Suhu tubuh Gaara menjulang drastis. Kiara tak bisa tahu kini ayahnya tak sadarkan diri atau apa, sebab ia tak juga menerima sahutan.

"B-bagaimana ini…" Kiara terisak.

Ia hilang akal, tak tahu mesti melakukan apa. Di tempat begini mustahil menemukan bala bantuan. Spontan Kiara teringat satu hal. Sebuah hal setidaknya mampu menurunkan suhu tubuh. Air. Kiara ingat cairan jernih tersebut ampuh ketika dulu Gaara mengompres keningnya hingga panas tubuhnya reda. Benar, itu satu-satunya jalan meringankan rasa sakit ayahnya.

'_Kiara, ayo kau bisa! Jangan takut!_'

Putri sang Kazekage menyemangati diri sendiri. Dengan menguatkan batin, ia meninggalkan ayahnya, hendak memperoleh air sendirian.

Kiara mengitari hutan. Ia berjalan tak jauh dari tempat di mana Gaara beristirahat. Beruntung, usaha Kiara tak sia-sia. Ia menemukan sungai. Segera Kiara menggeledah tempat sebagai penampung air dan membawanya ke tempat Gaara.

Anak itu berlutut di sebelah Gaara. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan merah muda dari saku celana dan membenamkannya ke air. Jemari-jemari mungil Kiara tak pandai meremas kain dengan sempurna. Ia lantas menempel saputangan itu ke kening sang ayah, berharap suhu tubuhnya lekas normal.

"Nghhh…" Gaara melenguh. Pria itu tersadar setelah beberapa menit, memandang ruai Kiara. Kantung bawah mata Gaara menghitam, wajahnya pucat, kelopak matanya hanya sanggup tersingkap setengah. "Kiara…" ia bertutur pelan. Sangat lemah.

"Ayah!" seru Kiara. "Ayah ga apa-apa?"

Gaara menggeleng, disingkirkan saputangan dari keningnya, "Kau… sedang apa?"

"Tadi badan ayah panas, terus… Kiara keliling hutan cari air untuk ayah," Kiara menerangkan. "Ayah udah baikan?"

Gaara mengulum senyum. Ia mengangguk, disusul seringai kecil putrinya, "Terima kasih…. Kiara," kata Gaara. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya, kemudian merengkuh perlahan-lahan makhluk mungil itu ke sebuah rangkulan hangat. "Tidurlah. Hari…. sudah terlalu larut."

"Kita ga jadi pulang ya?" tanya Kiara polos, berpikir ayahnya benar-benar 'membaik'.

"Tidak," sahut Gaara. "Maaf…. kita tunda sampai besok. Ayah…. masih ingin beristirahat. Kau juga harus tidur."

"Tapi ayah …."

"Kiara…," Gaara memotong. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum memaksa. "Jangan khawatir… besok pagi kita langsung pulang. Bagaimana?"

Kiara menatap tak yakin, namun akhirnya ia menurut. Anak itu tak lama menyandarkan kepala ke dada bidang Gaara.

"Ayah…" Kiara memanggil.

Gaara bergumam.

"Kiara minta maaf sama ayah," ujarnya. "Tadi siang Kiara keluar sendirian tanpa ditemani bibi." Kiara melanjutkan. Ia menengadah.

"Kenapa… kau melakukannya?" Gaara balik bertanya. "Ayah sudah ingatkan… jangan bermain sendiri. Di luar… berbahaya." ia terperengah.

"Habisnya," pembicaraan Kiara tersendat. "Kiara 'kan udah besar, masa' ditemenin bibi terus?"

Kazekage itu mendengus, membelai pelan kepala putrinya, "Kiara boleh bermain sendiri jika sudah mahir menggunakan beberapa Jutsu," ia bertutur. "Mulai besok… turuti kata-kata bibi dan pamanmu apapun alasannya. Janji?"

Kiara mengangguk mantap, "Ung! Janji, ayah!"

"Ukh!"

"A-Ayah? Ayah kenapa?"

"Tak apa-apa," Gaara pun mengilah. Ia beruntung, suasana gelap membuat Kiara tak tahu seberapa parah luka di perutnya. "Sekarang… tidurlah."

Di malam dingin nan merunjam, kedua anggota Sabaku itu bersama-sama di pedalaman hutan. Tak ada orang selain mereka. Gaara, pria berprofesi sebagai Kazekage tersebut mulai bersenandung. Kenyamanan sang buah hati lebih penting dibandingkan kondisi tubuhnya. Kiara akhirnya tertidur nyenyak dalam belaian lembut ayahnya malam itu.

.

.

Alis Kiara mengernyit, sinar mentari merambat ke sela-sela pepohonan, menyilaukan pandangannya. Menyeringai. Kiara melepas rengkuhan Gaara. Ia bangkit mendongak, memerhatikan langit yang mencalak.

"Wah, sudah pagi!" ujarnya riang. Tatapn Kiara beralih ke arah Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas. "Ayah, bangun! Kita pulang, yuk!" teriak Kiara di kejauhan.

Anak berambut merah itu memiringkan kepala. Bingung. Ia mendekati Gaara, "Ayah! Ayah, ayo bangun! Jangan tidur terus!"

Kiara menggoncang-goncang bahu Gaara, namun tak juga menerima reaksi. Godaime Kazekage itu tak kunjung membuka mata.

"Ayah, kita ke Suna, yuk! Ayah 'kan janji tadi malam! Iya, kan?" Kiara menggenggam tangan Gaara, menarik-narik secara tak sabaran.

Pria bertato '_ai_' itu tetap tak memberi reaksi. Mendadak tubuhnya goyah dan terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi debam yang keras. Kiara kembali panik. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan Gaara berkali-kali, memanggilnya tiada henti dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa dingin.

"Ayah, bangun! Ayah!"

Terlambat. Bala bantuan datang dan berhasil menolong Kiara, tapi mereka tak sempat menyelamatkan jiwa sang Kazekage. Orang tua satu-satunya yang Kiara miliki telah tertidur 'tuk selama-lamanya.

Gaara pergi usai melindungi putri kesayangannya dari tangan para Shinobi. Pria berstatus Kage itu mati karena kehilangan banyak darah. Luka serius di perutnya tak berhenti mengalirkan darah segar, meresap membasahi sebagian jubah merah keunguannya.

Akibat penyanderaan semalam, Kiara harus rela kehilangan sosok penyayang dan penyabar itu. Tak ada lagi sosok ayah yang setiap hari menemaninya sarapan, tak ada lagi sosok ayah yang kerap memeluknya sebelum pergi kerja, tak ada lagi sosok ayah yang senantiasa membela serta melindunginya, tak ada lagi sosok ayah yang rela bersenandung lembut hingga Kiara tertidur lelap, tak ada lagi sosok ayah yang memberikan kasih sayang, tak ada lagi sosok orang tua yang patut dibanggakan Kiara. Tidak ada. Hanya kenangan kesenangan dan kesedihan yang membekas dalam benak putri Kazekage itu.

Pencarian Kazekage dan putrinya berakhir memilukan. Sepanjang pagi itu erangan tangis anak 5 tahun itu terus beralun kuat seolah tiada batas. Wanita berambut pirang berusaha menenangkan keponakannya bersama pria berwajah Kabuki. Kiara menangis dan menjerit-jerit. Jiwa orang tersayang Kiara kini sirna terteguk bumi.

.

**The End**

.

Makasih buat yg udah baca dan review fic saya ^^  
Maaf bila ada kesalahan atau apapun di dalamnya ^^

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
